bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rukia Kuchiki vs. Jinnai Dōko
|image = |conflict =Kasumiōji Conspiracy |date = |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =*Rukia Kuchiki is victorious. |side1 =*Rukia Kuchiki |side2 =*Jinnai Dōko † |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Kidō *Shunpo |forces2 =*Bakkōtō (Retsurai) |casual1 =*Rukia is moderately injured. |casual2 =*Jinnai is consumed by his Bakkōtō. }} is a fight that took place in Karakura Town during the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. Prelude Gyōkaku Kumoi is seen reassuring a bored Shū Kannogi that everything is going to plan. When alone, he marvels at how stupid and inept the boy was as he was making Kumoi's plan come together a lot easier than it would have otherwise. After failing to defeat Ichigo Kurosaki and his companions, Hanza Nukui returns in failure to face Gyōkaku Kumoi who tells Nukui that he has some nerve to show his face again after failing. They come to the conclusion that they underestimated the power of Ichigo, but Hanza must prove himself by allowing his Bakkōtō to attach itself to his body which he does, but it is clear that this causes him a certain amount of pain. Wanting to try again, Hanza introduces his henchmen to Kumoi as Genga, Ryū Kuzu, and Jinnai Dōko. Kumoi warns them of the dangers of using the Bakkōtō and how they consume the Reiatsu of any who wish to wield them. Despite this warning, the subordinates merely brush off the warning and declare the situation to be exciting regardless of the dangers.Bleach anime; Episode 175 In Karakura Town, the gang is seen to be in Rurichiyo's home discussing the recent events and it is revealed that Kenryū has placed a barrier around their home to shield it from Human eyes. Ichigo tells him he is going a little overboard and Rurichiyo becomes suspicious over the increased security in her home for which Kenryū gives a lame excuse. Later that night, Ichigo finds Rurichiyo on the roof where he tells him of the hardships of growing up watching others suffer because of her accidents and constantly being protected from doing anything. Elsewhere, Hanza and his subordinates arrive in Karakura Town using a Senkaimon and Ichigo is immediately alerted to their presence. Kenryū rushes onto the roof and tells his charge not to leave his side for the immediate future. Hanza sends his subordinates to deal with Ichigo’s friends and declares that Ichigo be left to him because of his intense Reiatsu. Rukia Kuchiki reveals that they have set up an ambush and thus split up and that the enemy is following their lead. Hanza breaks the barrier and he confronts Ichigo. When they take their fight elsewhere, Rukia remains at the house and is soon confronted by Dōko. Battle Rukia refuses to give Rurichiyo to Dōko, and attacks him, releasing her Zanpakutō as she does so. She attacks with Some no mai, Tsukishiro and Dōko is encased in a tall pillar of ice. Kenryū moves over to check on Rukia, but before she can tell him that Dōko is defeated, the assassin unleashes his Reiatsu, breaking free of the icy prison. Dōko mocks Rukia and her powers before declaring that it is time for him to show her the power of his Bakkōtō, Retsurai. He shocks her by biting into his weapon and thus allowing blades to protrude from his back.Bleach anime; Episode 176 Dōko jumps into the air and attacks her by spinning two of the blades from his back in Rukia's direction, which she just about evades by jumping into the air herself. Dōko takes advantage of the distraction by catching Rukia in Retsurai's chain. He then flings her through the building which smashes her into the ground. Disappointed with her defeat, Dōko turns his attention to Rurichiyo and her minders. Kenryū releases his Benishidare to help Enryū escape with the Princess. However, Dōko brushes off the petals and immediately chases down the pair. Dōko flings the remainder of his blades at them, but Rukia intervenes and uses Hadō#33. Sōkatsui and stops the attack. Dōko appears impressed and bites off more of his blade, his power increasing due to the Bakkōtō. He jumps onto the building and once again attacks using his long range abilities, but Rukia manages to dodge all the blades and make her way to the roof as Dōko appears behind her. Rukia realizes that she has underestimated his speed just as he sends more blades her way. After evading, she clashes with him, but has her foot caught in the chain while she tries to evade him. Rukia barely avoids his other blades, but is flung onto the roof as a result. When Dōko attacks her, she pushes his weapon through the roof so he can't use it and cuts him across his chest.Bleach anime; Episode 177 Dōko survives the attack and informs her that the Bakkōtō are more powerful than she understands before using even more of the weapon's power. Dōko's appearance becomes even more erratic and he sends a barrage of blades in Rukia's direction, forcing her to retreat and evade the large scale attack. Eventually, Rukia is overwhelmed and ambushed by Dōko, who sends her crashing into the ground once more. Dōko targets Rurichiyo again while Kenryū is distracted, but she manages to avoid his attack. Dōko continues to attack them, injuring both Kenryū and Enryū in the process as Rukia struggles to her feet once more. Rukia tries to formulate a plan to stop the long range attacks of her opponent. She manages to think of something and fires another Sōkatsui in Dōko's direction. Dōko evades her attack by jumping onto the roof, but undeterred, Rukia continues to send more of the blasts repeatedly in his direction, forcing him on the defensive. Enraged at the turn of events, Dōko decides to shoot all of the remaining blades on his back in her direction. Having been waiting for him to do that, Rukia stops the blades with another Some no mai, Tsukishiro. She then uses Bakudō#4. Hainawa on Retsurai and Bakudō #1. Sai on Dōko's arms to prevent him from biting his weapon to replenish his blades. With Dōko unable to use his high speed to evade her attacks, he curses Rukia as she unleashes Tsugi no mai, Hakuren and once again encases Dōko in ice. Rukia struggles to breathe as she reflects that she finally won when, with another wave of energy, Dōko breaks out of the ice. He advances upon Rukia, declaring himself to be much stronger than she could possibly know. However, just as Dōko moves to strike her down, his Bakkōtō begins to turn on him and consumes what is left of his Reiatsu and destroys him. Aftermath Rukia, Kenryū, Enryū and Rurichiyo stare at the scene in a confused fashion, wondering what exactly just happened to Dōko and why he simply disintegrated. While the others continue fighting, Rukia checks on Rurichiyo to make sure she is not injured, but the Princess is more concerned about the health of her minders. While Kenryū reassures her, Rukia glances at Retsurai and makes her way over to investigate the weapon. Just as she reaches for it, more of Kumoi's assassins show up and snatch the Bakkōtō away from her before disappearing into the night despite her cries. All of her friends triumph in their battles and most of the assassins die. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only